La Douleur
by Art'Tite
Summary: Holmes vient de perdre Watson, sous ses yeux, quelle va être ou quelles vont être ses réactions?


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je reviens sur avec une petite nouvelle encore sur Sherlock Holmes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit, et que je n'avais plus publié donc. J'espère que cette dernière vous plaira.**

 **ENJOY!**

Il s'agit là d'une douleur inexplicable. On ne peut la faire ressentir à personne d'autre. Le soleil se couche en cette fin de journée d'automne sur Londres, et dans une rue, tristement célèbre désormais, un homme pleure la perte d'un être cher. Cet homme n'est autre que le grand Sherlock Holmes.

Cela fait bientôt quatre heures que le corps fut transporté, cinq heures et trente minutes que John H. Watson fut assassiné en pleine rue, leur rue. Une rue mythique que les visiteurs empruntaient sans avoir besoin de Sherlock Holmes. Certains passaient pour les apercevoir. Mais ce jour là, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Holmes était agenouillé dans la boue, au milieu des fiacres et de la foule s'amassant, les fiacres s'arrêtant au fur et à mesure, les passants aussi, ils ne pressaient plus le pas, ils se stoppaient. C'était l'incompréhension l plus totale. Et pour la première fois, les londoniens découvraient la vraie nature de Sherlock Holmes et se rendaient compte à quel point la perte d'un être cher peut détruire un homme. Ils pouvaient voir l'objet que le détective tenait dans ses mains: une canne, sans nul doute celle du défunt docteur. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de Holmes était sa chemise ensanglantée.

Personne n'avait entendu le coup de feu. Personne n'avait pu percevoir le hurlement de Holmes, seul lui avait pu entendre le "merci" presque inaudible de son meilleur ami. Personne n'osait venir auprès de lui, l'atmosphère était trop lourde, trop pesante, comme si l'air se raréfiait d'un seul coup. Tous furent pris par une vague de chaleur, même plus qu'une simple vague lorsque Sherlock Holmes se releva pour la première fois, tenant toujours dans ses mains, la canne de Watson.

Les mots n'existaient plus, les onomatopées non plus. Certaines personnes fondaient en larmes, la plupart des anciens clients, ou des patients. Le seul sanglot perceptible était celui de Madame Hudson, descendue voir ce qu'il se passait sous ses fenêtres, et apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Elle appréciait grandement le Dr. Watson, pour sa gentillesse, sa diplomatie. Elle était heureuse de sa venue tandis que Holmes lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle ne pleurait pas seulement parce qu'elle venait de perdre un ami, mais parce qu'elle savait ce que le détective pouvait ressentir, lui qui contrôlait parfaitement tout, même ses émotions. Un homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître tout au long de ces années. Un homme qu'elle savait faible tout compte fait, la preuve en ce jour funeste.

Holmes vint la retrouver, elle seule pouvait voir les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il lui tendit la canne, lui demandant de bien vouloir la garder. Madame Hudson se logea contre lui. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, Holmes l'entoura de ses bras, imitant les gestes de Watson, n'étant pas habitué à tout cela. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle le suppliait de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, il n'en était pas capable, lui aussi cherchait une explication. Il était perdu, désemparé, il aurait sans doute voulu qu'on le pince afin qu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar, mais il était bel et bien dans la réalité. Une réalité qui ne le frappa pas encore. Il ne réalisait pas totalement ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

Sherlock Holmes se détacha de la logeuse, se faufila entre les fiacres et se dirigea vers l'hôpital à pieds. Un hôpital riche en souvenirs, et tout particulièrement un. Est-ce qu'un souvenir désormais douloureux valait-il la peine que l'on s'en souvienne? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la rencontre avec la personne que vous venez de perdre. Holmes avait l'impression que c'était hier que Stamford lui présentait Watson, et c'est lui qui aujourd'hui lui demandait de reconnaître son ami. Holmes tremble, lorsque Stamford retire le drap, il détourne le regard, faisant signe au médecin légiste de le laisser seul.

"Vous souvenez-vous? De cet endroit? Ce même endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Où vous vous énerviez déjà contre moi? Il s'en est passé des choses depuis... Pourquoi est-ce que je raconte tout ça? Personne ne m'écoute, personne ne lira plus jamais vos histoires.. puisque vous n'êtes plus là pour les écrire... nous nous sommes rencontrés ici même, dans cette morgue... et c'est ici que je dois... je dois vous dire... adieu... mais c'est beaucoup trop difficile... Je m'étais fait le serment de vous protéger... et je n'en ai pas été capable... Je ne suis qu'un raté, un gamin voulant jouer les grands mais qui en réalité à besoin de ses amis, de son meilleur ami... J'ai besoin de vous, John... Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit... je ne vous ai jamais ou presque, témoigner une quelconque preuve d'amitié sincère... Et je me retrouve aujourd'hui, à vous tenir la main sans même savoir si vous m'entendez de là où vous êtes, si tenter qu'il y ait quelque chose après la mort. Vous me manquez déjà, vieux frère, et soyez sûr que je jouerais encore pour vous, en votre honneur. Adieu John... pardonnez-moi..."

Le détective quitta l'hôpital, d'un pas las et sans envie. Il retourna au 221b Baker Street, où l'Inspecteur Lestrade l'attendait pour plus de détails. C'est sans ménagement que Holmes lui demande d'aller voir ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas parler. A personne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, sous ses yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir? Pourquoi Watson? Il se posait un tas de question de ce genre, et toutes restaient sans réponses. Il détestait être dans une impasse. Il ne savait même pas d'où venait le tire. Il n'avait aucune piste. Lui, l'homme pour qui tout acte à une raison, se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'en trouver une.

Il rentra dans l'appartement, Madame Hudson leur avait préparé du thé, comme à son habitude, elle avait également fait un peu de rangement malgré les crises de colère que Holmes pouvait avoir à cet égard. Holmes se posa dans un fauteuil, son fauteuil. Il caressait les accoudoir quand Madame Hudson entra, lui laissant une enveloppe sur la table basse.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que vous l'ayez."

Et elle se retira. Holmes savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe, il ne le savait que trop bien. Tous deux s'étaient engagés à écrire une lettre pour l'autre. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain. Pour le moment, tout ce qui occupait son esprit était le visage de son ami, tourné vers lui tandis que le sang continuait son déversement sur les pavés londonien. Ce n'était pas le sang, ni leurs postures qui le traumatisait, mais son regard: un regard d'une profonde tristesse, de reconnaissance et d'amour pour un homme dont il ne connaissait finalement rien.

Ce n'est que le 4 mai de l'année suivante, après une sombre dépression qui le ramena aux bas fonds des quartiers londonien, que le grand détective se décida à ouvrir cette lettre. Pour cela, il s'était rendu en Suisse, là où il réalisa l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Holmes avait planifié sa mort, le 4 mai 1891, aux mêmes chutes de Reichenbach, près de ce merveilleux village qu'est Meiringen. Il remonta jusqu'à la source des chutes, il s'asseya sur ce même rocher où Watson y découvrit ses effets personnels. Il sortit de sa poche intérieure, l'enveloppe, il la regardait, entre ses doigts. Le plus grand détective de tous les temps versa ses larmes, avant même de l'ouvrir. Tant de souvenirs lui parvinrent. Il ne pouvait se contenir. Il était à présent tout seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Il ne parvint pas à contrôler son esprit comme il pouvait le faire d'habitude. A ce moment précis, tout ce dont il avait besoin était Watson. Holmes n'avait jamais senti cela auparavant, et désormais, il pouvait se mettre à la place de son fidèle ami. Mais contrairement à Watson, Sherlock Holmes était d'autant plus affecté par sa mort que lui ne l'avait pu être. Watson avait Mary lorsque le détective feinta sa mort, Holmes se retrouve seul, terriblement seul.

Il se tortura l'esprit afin de connaître les réponses à ses questions, malheureusement sans succès. Il devait toujours il y avoir une raison pour commettre un tel acte, tuer quelqu'un n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Pourtant, il semblerait que cela soit de la mal chance. Un tireur isolé, peut-être mentalement dérangé. Holmes voulait croire à cette version, puisque cela le déculpabilisait. Et quand bien même, il ne se sentirait plus coupable, il s'en voudrait toujours, lui qui observe tout sans même être sur une enquête, de ne pas avoir repérer l'assassin. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas voir ce tireur, ce tueur qui le prive désormais de celui qu'il considérait comme un meilleur ami? Holmes ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il ne le montrerait certainement pas, mais au plus profond de lui-même, cela resterait une des plus profondes blessures du détective de Baker Street.

Holmes se retrouvait enfin seul. Dans le silence de mère nature. Les oiseaux chantent, les abeilles butinent les fleurs en cette saison. L'eau ruissèle depuis les chutes. Le soleil montrait timidement le bout de son nez tandis que l'enveloppe se trouvait encore dans ses mains. Un seul détail avait changé depuis sa rêverie, mais le grand détective n'y prêta pas attention. Il réfléchissait, se laissant parfois à nouveau voguer parmi ses souvenirs, puis ses regrets. Car oui, il y en avait. Il aurait pu montrer ses sentiments à l'égard de Watson, comme ce dernier pouvait le faire envers lui. Il aurait pu être moins froid envers cet homme qui ne lui voulait que du bien, être serviable et apprendre de lui. Holmes ne voulait pas se faire ronger par les remords. Il prit l'enveloppe, l'apporta à ses lèvres, en huma ce qui devait sans doute être son dernier parfum: son tabac favoris à l'odeur très forte, puis il murmura: "Je sais."


End file.
